Di Mana Sasuke?
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Sekolah cuma sampai jam 9, tapi Sasuke kok nggak kelihatan, ya? Di mana gerangan dirinya? "Pasti lagi pacaran, tuh." "Dia lagi BAB!" "Sasuke operasi plastik!" Sasuke! Ternyata dia... Oneshot!


****15 menit di sekolah nggak ada kerjaan, akhirnya bikin ini deh.

_Minna, boku wa Rokuna desu. Yoroshiku!_ ^^

* * *

**Di Mana Sasuke?**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Ah… Hari ini nggak guna banget masuk sekolah," kata Naruto. Ia menguap lebar. "Kemarin aku nonton televisi sampai larut. Rasanya males banget sekarang."

"Makanya jangan nonton kemaleman, dong," ujar Shikamaru sembari menguap tak kalah lebar.

"Nggak usah sok-sokan menasihati, deh. Kamu sendiri juga teler begitu," cibir Naruto.

Suasana kelas pagi itu tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya, lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi masih banyak murid yang belum datang. Padahal biasanya jam segini anak-anak yang belum datang ya yang sebangsa Chouji dan Pak Guru Kakashi, yaitu mereka yang melewati gerbang sekolah di detik-detik terakhir. Parah. Padahal yang satu rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah, dan yang satunya lagi guru—benar-benar contoh yang tidak baik.

Naruto toleh kanan-kiri memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bergumam heran karena Sasuke tidak ada.

"Dia lagi pacaran, kali," Kiba asal bunyi. Naruto menggeleng dengan serius.

Tanyanya balik, "menurutmu mungkin nggak cowok dengan hormon yang sudah nggak berfungsi bisa tertarik sama lawan jenis?"

Hening untuk sesaat. Jawab Kiba tak kalah serius, "tidak mungkin." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya penting.

"Sudah kuduga. Hormonnya sudah mati. Pantas saja dia tidak tertarik pada _shogi_," celetuk Shikamaru sambil menahan senyum.

"…" Kiba dan Naruto terdiam. Mereka tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang lucu dari kata-kata Shikamaru barusan. Shikamaru yang merasa garing pun mencoba megalihkan topik.

"Bolos mungkin. Lagian cuma sampai jam sembilan, dia pasti malas masuk sekolah."

"Dia nggak semalas kamu, Shikamaru," tiba-tiba Lee nimbrung. "Aku yakin dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan setapak, menyongsong matahari dengan semangat masa muda. Ya! Persis seperti Guru Guy." **Cling cling cling…** Dan senyuman Lee pun bersinar terang.

Sahut Naruto dan Kiba kompak, "dia kan bukan kamu!"

"Hm… Kalau begitu, kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ya?"

"Mungkin dia lagi nongkrong di kamar mandi. Gara-gara kemarin kaupaksa menemani makan ramen, sekarang Sasuke sakit perut. Boker, boker."

"Kyaa! Aku nggak percaya cowok sekeren Sasuke nongkrong dengan noraknya di WC!" protes Sakura tahu-tahu ikut bergabung. "Biarpun dia manusia biasa, tetap saja…"

"A-ano… Kemarin Sasuke kelihatan tidak sehat. Mungkin hari ini dia tidak masuk karena sakit."

"Kau perhatian sekali, Hinata. Aku yang kemarin satu meja dengannya saja tidak sadar."

"Makanya, lepas dulu kacamata Boboho hitam itu, Shino."

"Wah, asyik nih obrolannya. Boleh gabung, dong," pinta Tenten.

"Sudah-sudah. Ini bukan arisan. Bubar!" tahu-tahu Pak Guru Kakashi menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas. Pembawaannya sangat berwibawa hari itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Guru Kakashi berjalan mendekati kelompok Naruto-Kiba-Shikamaru-Lee-Sakura-Hinata-Shino-Tenten.

"Kalian ngomongin apa, sih?"

**GUBRAK!**

"Tadi katanya bukan arisaaan!" raung Naruto. Sakura pun ikut menimpali, "guru nggak berpendirian. Yang begini mana bisa disegani?"

_"Mendokusei."_

"Ah!"

Semuanya menoleh ke sesosok manusia berbadan besar yang sedang mendekatkan bangkunya ke tengah kerumunan, tepat di kanan Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Sasuke punya hobi baru. Dia…" Semuanya menatap intens ke arah pemakan keripik kentang tersebut. "Dia…"

"Dia koleksi majalah _playboy_!" seru Kiba penuh kemenangan. Sakura pun menjerit histeris.

"Tidak kuduga. Orang itu…" Lee ikut-ikutan shock. "Hebat juga! Aku saja tidak berani gara-gara ada Guru Guy."

"Sasuke benar-benar beranjak dewasa!" tutur Guru Kakashi bangga. "Kukira hormonnya sudah mati."

Naruto yang sempat membatu beberapa detik menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik. Ia berpaling sungguh-sungguh pada Kiba. Ia mengeluarkan seperangkat alat tulis.

"Judulnya?"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK! **

"Kau juga mau baca rupanya! Dasar murid Guru Jiraiya! _Shannaroooo!_"

Kiba garuk-garuk kepala. "Aku agak lupa judulnya, pokoknya ada kata-kata '_Pet's_' gitu deh."

Tak hanya Guru Kakashi, anak-anak pun mengerutkan alisnya. Setelah beberapa saat Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu sih majalah pecinta hewan peliharaan!"

Kiba langsung disoraki. "Jangan samakan dia sama kamu, pecinta anjing!"

"Ha-habis gambar _cover_ majalahnya kelinci," Kiba pura-pura menangis.

"Buodoooh!"

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka makhluk tak berhati macam dia punya kecintaan pada binatang. Sangat tidak wajar bagi seorang laki-laki untuk memelihara hewan peliharaan."

"Kamu aja yang nggak wajar, Shino! Masa melihara kutu!" ejek Tenten. Ejekannya sangat mak jleb, saudara-saudara!

"Tidak, sebenarnya Sasuke punya hobi baru. Bermain—"

"Ah! Sudah kuduga! Dia pasti lagi memainkan koleksi _Barbie_-nya!"

"Uapaaa? Dia koleksi Barbie?" Kiba berteriak.

Sementara Tenten dan Sakura saling bergumam, "aku saja nggak punya."

"Dia pasti punya semacam obsesi terhadap kecantikan—Oh! WAAHH!" Jeritan Naruto membuat semuanya tutup kuping.

"Sasuke lagi operasi plastik."

Dari semua ide, ide ini yang paling nggak masuk akal. Naruto, Naruto.

"Lihat saja wajahnya. Ganteng sempurna. Mata yang tajam, tulang dagu yang kokoh itu… Bentuk bibir sensual…"

"Sensual?"

Naruto… Mencurigakan.

"Bahkan, bahkan! Bahkan ukuran lubang hidungnya sempurna! Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu sempit. Aku saja menginginkan ukuran lubang hidung itu."

"Konyol banget."

"Tidak diragukan lagi, dia pasti operasi plastik!"

Sentak Kiba, "bodoh! Dari kecil dia memang sudah ganteng!"

Sret! Satu set foto Sasuke mulai dari bayi sampai remaja pun dipajang di atas meja.

"Lihat tuh! Tuh! Tuh!"

Kiba… Mencurigakan.

"Daripada saling berspekulasi, lebih baik berpikir dengan tenang dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya," nasihat Guru Kakashi dengan bijaknya.

"Sasuke…"

Guru Kakashi memandangi langit yang biru dari jendela. Di belakang punggungnya, murid-murid saling berbisik.

"Rasanya seperti drama di mana seorang ibu menantikan kepulangan anaknya," bisik Sakura.

Tenten berkomentar, "no-noraak…"

Chouji berusaha meneruskan penjelasannya yang tadi. "Eh… Sebenarnya hobi baru Sasuke…"

"Apa Chouji?" Dengan bersemangat Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gemuk anak laki-laki itu. "Jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak lagi, ya. Aku sudah hampir gila mendengarkan omongan Naruto dan Kiba."

"Eh…" Chouji pun jadi ragu untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

"Katakan, Chouji! Katakan kalau Sasuke sedang berlari dengan penuh semangat masa muda!"

"Jangan membuat kami menunggu lagi."

"A-nu…"

"**Cepaaaat!**" raung Sakura mengerikan.

"Gyaaa! Sasuke hobi main _gamebot_."

…

"Apa?"

…

**Pip pip pip. Tuil tuil. Pip piripipip.**

…

"Sasuke."

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

Sasuke duduk manis di bangku pojok belakang. Tangannya memegang benda biru tua berbentuk kotak.

**Pip piripipip. Tuil…**

Tampak tak terusik sama sekali, Sasuke terus melanjutkan kegiatannya memenceti tombol-tombol di kotak itu.

"Tamat."

Semuanya tampak terpana. Sasuke memasukkan kotak yang disebut Chouji _gamebot _itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu melipat tangannya kalem. Di balik gerak-geriknya yang tenang, ada sorot membunuh di sinar matanya yang seakan berkata **'beraninya-kalian-berpikir-yang-tidak-tidak-terhadap-orang-sekeren-aku-awas-kalian-lihat-saja-nanti'**.

Semuanya merinding.

"Dari tadi dia di sana? Kok kita bisa nggak nyadar, ya?"

"Pasti karena dia tidak bersuara."

"Tapi… Kalau begitu… Dia dengar apa yang kita bicarakan tadi, dong?"

Bulu kuduk mereka semua berdiri.

"Yap. Karena semua anak sudah hadir, mari kita mulai pelajarannya," celetuk si bunda yang menanti kembalinya sang anak.

**KRIIIIING~**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

Kakashi membatu.

"Pulang?" Sakura terheran-heran. "Selama itukah kita ngerumpi?"

"Pasti lama. Lihat, bibirnya Naruto sampai memble."

"Rambutnya Shino sampai brekele begitu."

"Kiba sampai bau anjing."

Akhirnya denga tergesa-gesa dan tidak berani menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sembilan anak itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**-Selesai, deh-**

**...**

* * *

_Minna-san konbanwa!_

Tahun ini, ini cerita pertama saia di fandom ini. Setelah sekian lama pergi, akhirnya kembali juga.

Semoga cerita ini menghibur ^^ Kalau ada pesan, kesan, kritik, n saran, bisa diungkapkan lewat review. Saia nggak menonaktifkan anonymous kok!

Akhir kata, makasih udah baca. Lebih makasih lagi buat yang mau review.

Sampai ketemu lagi, minna! _Ja mata!_


End file.
